Prejuicios
by the last star
Summary: CrissColferGustin. Ellos conocían muchas cosas e ignoraban otras, entre las cosas que sabían había unas a las que temían y eran los prejuicios de la gente ignorante y gracias a ellos no pueden evitar lastimarse. One-shot


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página.**

**Gracias a Connie Kirkland por darme la idea de hacer este fic mientras comentábamos via FB. :D**

**Autora:** Chiyo-san n.n

**Parejas:** CrissColfer con toques GrantColfer

**Título:** Prejuicios

**Resumen:**CrissColfer. Ellos conocían muchas cosas e ignoraban otras, entre las cosas que sabían había unas a las que temían y eran los prejuicios de la gente ignorante y gracias a ellos no pueden evitar lastimarse. One-shot

* * *

><p>Darren corría tras Chris, llevaba rato llamándolo y este sólo lo ignoraba, Darren lo seguía y Chris aumentaba su paso al caminar.<p>

-¡Chris, espera!- Chris se detuvo de golpe provocando que Darren chocase contra su espalda y cayera al suelo. Chris lo miró por sobre su hombro sin siquiera la intensión de querer ayudarle a levantarse.

-Chris, ¿por qué me ignoras?- preguntó Darren poniéndose de pie.

-¿hablas en serio?- Colfer volteo para quedar frente a frente con Criss -con que... Regresaste con Mía.  
>Y Darren por fin entendió.<p>

-Chris yo...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto con ella?- Chris entrecerró sus ojos mientras Darren se encogía sobre sí mismo -Tienes razón, no es mi problema si vuelves con esa chica. Gracias por decírmelo -dijo con sarcasmo para retomar su camino.

-Yo no he dicho eso- reclamó Darren.

-No, pero tus acciones me dieron a entender eso- Chris se detuvo por unos segundos esperando a que Darren dijese algo que rebatiera lo dicho, acción que nunca llegó a realizarse a pesar de haber pasado la idea por la mente de Criss -¿Ves lo que digo? No lo negaste, lo piensas.

Darren frunció el entrecejo, vio como Chris se alejaba en dirección a lo que era el camerino de Grant y corrió nuevamente hacia él, tomándolo de la muñeca.

-suéltame-

-No, tenemos que hablar- Darren volteo bruscamente a Chris.

-¿Hablar de qué? tus acciones valen más que mil palabras- Chris se volvió a girar para seguir caminando pero Darren volvió a girarlo tomándolo del hombro y empujándolo contra la pared, acorralándolo.

-Tú no entiendes- Chris frunció en entrecejo y luego sonrió con burla.

-¿Que no entiendo?- rió- claro que entiendo perfectamente.

-¿Y qué es lo que entiendes Chris?

-Muy fácil Criss, tú eres un maldito cobarde- Chris se acercó al oído de Darren y le susurró:- te falta coraje- acción que hizo temblar a Darren.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Que dónde está todo ese coraje que presumes?- preguntó Chris altanero.

-Ese es Blaine, no yo.

-Eres un hipócrita, dices muchas cosas pero ninguna es cierta- Chris suspiró y miró a Darren a los ojos, le costaba ser tan frívolo con él y mucho más teniéndolo tan cerca- Tu personaje tenía que dar al mío el coraje para hacer lo que no se atrevía y tú no tienes el coraje que él promete. Tú me dijiste que me amabas pero te vas con tu ex y me entero que regresaron gracias a tus fans que están por demás histéricas. Eres un cobarde hipócrita. ¿Que tú te enamoras de la persona y no del sexo, nacionalidad y esos prejuicios? ¡Ja! ¿Y qué me muestras a mí?

Darren observó como Chris intentaba hacerse el chico malo pero claramente pudo notar también como intentaba que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos.

-Chris, no tengo el coraje que tú tienes- Darren pegó su frente al hombro de Chris ocultando su rostro y unió sus cuerpos en un abrazo, sintiendo como Colfer temblaba ligeramente- Sé lo que dije pero eso no quita que tenga miedo, miedo del qué dirán, miedo de que no sea aceptado como tú, miedo de muchas cosas y no puedo evitar sentir que te pierdo con mis acciones y mi cobardía. Sé que volver con Mía es un error y que te he perdido, pero aun así, con todas las palabras ácidas y llenas de veneno que me dirijas yo aún te amo.

-Ese es tú problema- Chris levantó su mano para apartar a Darren y con la misma secar sus lágrimas, aquellas que inevitablemente habían escapado de sus orbes -entre tú y yo no hay nada más que una simple relación de trabajo. Puedes vivir tu feliz vida hétero con tu chica, yo buscaré mi felicidad.

Chris retomó el camino que le había sido interrumpido y Darren no pudo hacer nada más que observarlo, aguantando las lágrimas al ver como Chris ingresaba al camerino de Grant Gustin, últimamente ellos se había hecho grandes amigos y Darren podía intuir que Grant tenía su mismo problema, tenía miedo de la sociedad pero Darren estaba más que seguro que Grant tenía el valor que a él le faltaba y poco a poco lo estaba comprobando.

Darren sabía que Grant se había convertido en un amigo íntimo de Chris, siempre estaba ahí para cuando ambos pelearan, Grant estaba ahí para consolar a Chris y para escucharlo. Lo sabía porque Grant siempre le reclamaba.

Grant sabía muchas cosas, y tenía miedo al igual que Darren sobre el que dirán, pero él tenía el coraje para salir adelante y Darren envidiaba eso.

Envidia porque ahora era Grant quien estaba seguramente abrazando a Chris cuando aquellas lágrimas las había provocado él. Odiaba aquello.

Y Darren Criss no pudo hacer más que aguantar sus lágrimas y caminar lejos de ahí, realmente quería estar sólo.

Chris Colfer estaba herido, le dolía el pecho y sus lágrimas habían logrado escapar de sus orbes apenas la puerta del camerino se había cerrado. Le dolía la hipocresía de Darren, le dolían sus miedos, los prejuicios lo herían. No podía aceptarlo pero esto era algo que él sabía que ocurriría, siempre lo supo pero nunca quiso aceptarlo. Lo amaba y le dolía ver como se destruía a sí mismo a causa de sus prejuicios.

Grant Gustin sabía muchas cosas e ignoraba otras, de las cosas que sabía un gran porcentaje era de cosas que temía, temía a las mismas cosas que cualquier persona pero tenía también los temores de los prejuicios, entre las cosas que sabía había una de ellas que le dolía más que otras y era el que Chris amara a Darren y que este lo hiciera sufrir.

Y es por esta razón y muchas más por las que siempre estaba ahí para Chris, desde que lo conoció él decidió acercarse porque sabía que él lo necesitaba, ambos se necesitaban, de forma distinta pero lo hacían.

Era por eso que estaba ahí, consolando a Chris, dejando que llorara en su regazo y derramando también sus lágrimas por él. Porque ambos lo necesitaban. Chris lloró hasta quedar dormido.  
>Y Grant no pudo hacer otra cosa que secar las lágrimas de Chris y las propias. Sabía que esta vez él no podía interceder por Darren.<p>

Darren sabía perfectamente que a causa de sus prejuicios, miedos y sus muchos errores había perdido a única persona que tal vez amara.

Chris sabía que todo esto le tomaría tiempo olvidar, le dolería el pecho cada que escuchara sobre la novia de Darren y sabía también que si ingresaba a algún foro sobre el chico Starkid, Chris no podría estar más de acuerdo con los comentarios venenosos de las fans celosas porque sí, él se sentía como una.

Grant sabía muchas cosas e ignoraba otras pero había algo en particular que lo inquietaba y era si tomar o no la oportunidad que el destino le entregaba en bandeja de plata.

Muchos eran los sentimientos y los miedos que sentían pero ninguno se veía capaz de exteriorizarlos en palabras, no al menos ese día. Ellos tan sólo esperaban que el destino les sonriera mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** wow! Últimamente cada que escribo no puedo evitar meter a Sebastian o a Grant! Este fic iba a ser solo CrissColfer y terminó como un CrissColferGustin o CrissColfer VS GrantColfer. Jajaja este fic nació a base de los comentarios vía FB con Connie, ambas molestas porque Darren volviera con esa tipeja y ella me dio justo en la vena de autora. Gracias chica ;)

Espero les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mi escribirlo xD

_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido._


End file.
